Pulling a Greg
by CallandEric4ever
Summary: The team has coined a term "Greg" read and find out what it means.
1. Pulling a Greg chapter 1

A/N: A little Greg humor. He is always doing stupid comical things so the team has come up with a term for that.

Setting: When Greg is working in the field

Disclaimer: I don't CSI and I regretfully say I don't own Eric Szmanda. If you, Eric, are reading this know that I am madly in love with you! Like crazy in love!

Walking into the lab Sara found Greg banging to Manson, as usual. The odd thing he was running DNA samples.

"Hey Greg!" no response "GREG!!!" Sara yelled. Greg whipped around and fell out of his chair. "What a Greg." Sara said.

"What did you say?" Greg asked, a little confused.

"I said, what a Greg." Sara replied.

"What's a Greg?" Greg yelled as Sara walked away.

*****

Warrick was about to sit down at the break room table and eat his dinner when Greg walked in. He grabbed a chair, dragged around to the cabinets, stood on his chair and took his infamous Blue Hawaiian coffee out.

Seizing the chance, Warrick walked up and tapped Greg on the shoulder, as expected, Greg screamed and for the second time day fell out of his chair.

While standing up, Greg heard Warrick say, "Wow! What a Greg!"

"Hey Warrick! What's a Greg?" Greg asked. Once again he did not get an answer to his question.

Greg thought to himself, "What is with everyone saying what a Greg!?"

**Good question. What is a Greg? Keep reading to find out! Review…I command you. Or else monkeys will jump on your head. Sorry that was inappropriate! I had 2 cans of Mountain Dew.**


	2. Pulling a Greg chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own CSI. Still wish I did. I LOVE you Eric Szmanda!!!!!!!!!

Greg, still pondering over "what is a Greg?", walked down the hall. Grissom was coming down the hallway. He shouted hello to Greg. Greg turned around his head and said hello back. Not looking where he was going he ran into Wendy, who was carrying a stack of DNA samples, and knocked her down.

"Jeeze Greg. Look where you are going!" Grissom who happened to see this added his own comment, "Sorry about the Greg he pulled Wendy, I guess I distracted him." Upon hearing this Greg looked up confused while Wendy and Grissom threw their heads back in laughter.

As Greg bent down to help Wendy pick up the DNA samples she ,said to him, "Please don't help. You might pull another Greg."

"I pulled a Greg? What's a Greg" Greg asked while still looking confused.

"Oh, you're still here? Well 'bout the Greg thing, never mind." Grissom told Greg.

*****

Greg was sorting through evidence from a case. While doing that he was also shoveling tootsie rolls into his mouth like no tomorrow.

"Hey watch out, you are going to make yourself sick."

Looking up Greg saw that it was Catharine that had said that. "Thanks for being concerned. But I don't get sick" Greg retorted.

About 20 minutes later Greg felt this weird sensation in his stomach. He realized that he was going to barf. He rushed to the bathroom, but didn't end up making it and up-chucked tootsie rolls all over Catharine.

" DAMMIT GREG! OH MY GOD! YOU PULL A GREG EVERY TIME I SEE YOU, STOP!" Catharine scolded him, making Greg turn pink in embarrassment and shrink away.

**Next chapter you will find out what a Greg is.**

**I command all you mortals to read and review!**


	3. Pulling a Greg chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't Own CSI…sad :(

"I am so sick of everyone telling me I pulled a Greg!" Greg said aloud to himself. All during the shift he had his co-workers tell him he committed a "Greg". He had fallen over a chair, slipped in a puddle of OJ, and dropped 5 case files.

Greg walked to the break room where everyone was gathered. "Okay, I want to know why everyone keeps saying he pulled a Greg. I _also_ want to know what a Greg is" Greg said rather loudly while stomping his foot.

The whole team ,except Greg, broke out into laughter. Between laughs Wendy managed to tell to him, "Since you are always doing something stupid, nerfey1 or funny, the team has decided to come up with a term for it. So since you were always to the one doing these stupid things we figured your name would appropriate, hence pulling a Greg is doing something stupid or very you-ish."

"Well it's a relief to know that you all make fun of me." Greg pouted sticking his lip out.

Grissom was walking toward Greg to comfort him, when he tripped over his own feet. "You pulled a Greg1" Greg shouted out happily at Grissom, while bouncing, he was just happy he knew what a "Greg" was and that he got to use it.

Warrick let out a long sarcastic laugh, "Hahahahahaha Greg when you say it, it's not really amusing."

**1-nerfey-a term my Latin teacher coined. It means something so stupid it's funny. **

**So, what did you think of my 2****nd**** fan fic? I command that you read and review, or barbarians will come and jump on your bed! Seriously!**


End file.
